Virgin Crisis
by cavfig
Summary: Ella haría cualquier cosa para que él se enamore de ella... Aunque tenga que vender su alma al diablo
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Pacto diabólico

Hermione Granger estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry Potter, pero para ella era una persona totalmente inalcanzable. Tal vez por la simple razón que solamente tenía 17 años y un serio complejo con su cuerpo. ¿La razón? Igual de simple que la anterior, su cuerpo no se comparaba con las demás chicas que rodeaban a Harry.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en su primer año de secundaria, y él era el nuevo alumno del instituto, al más popular; no solamente era popular por ser nuevo sino por la cordialidad al tratar y la ternura y alegría con la cual sonreía. Para ella y para un par de alumnas mas el aire misterioso que lo envolvía era sumamente embriagador.

Hermione se arrodillo y junto sus manos en forma de rezo. Hoy como tantas otras veces estaba en la capilla de aquel colegio religioso. Cerró los ojos y murmuro su más profundo deseo,_"no ser ante los ojos de su amado una pequeña sino una verdadera mujer. Con un cuerpo más desarrollado y estilizado al igual que un rostro mucho más maduro"__._ Lo deseaba con toda su alma por que inevitablemente lo amaba.

La joven estudiante se sobresalto de sobre manera al escuchar un ruido, observo a su alrededor con pánico y vergüenza. Alguien había escuchado su rezo, y eso que siempre se encargaba que la capilla estuviera solitaria para estos momentos.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba en la entrada de la capilla… era nada más y nada menos que su amor secreto… Harry Potter.

-Tú eres la que viene todas las mañana ¿No es así?- Pregunto con aquella sonrisa característica mientras se acercaba a la avergonzada colegiala.- Pides demasiado.-

Solo en ese momento se atrevió a elevar sus por demás expresivas perlas color marrón y mirarlo de frente. Permaneció muda mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse. Hermione pensó que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

-Ya eres linda.- Hablo nuevamente cuando la tuvo frente a él y acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la joven.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Hermione se paralizo al instante y como era de esperarse sus mejillas aumentaron considerablemente ese color carmesí, dando un poco mas de vida a su nívea piel

-Hermi…Hermione Granger.- Tartamudeo pero al fin y al cabo las palabras le salieron, no quería pasar más vergüenza frente al chico de sus sueños.- Estamos en el mismo año, tercero de secundaria.-

Harry simplemente volvió a sonreír antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos de una forma delicada y acercarse lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la frente de la sorprendida Hermione.

Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar se encontraba totalmente sola en aquella capilla. Su amiga Pansy tenía razón, Harry era el encargado de mantenerla limpia por eso era que todas las mañana se dirigía a este lugar, él pertenecía a una familia sumamente religiosa. Pero a pesar de ser el alumno más popular y siempre estar rodeado de las más hermosas estudiantes, él no se interesaba por ninguna.

Intento todo el día concentrarse…Pero le fue en vano

Suspiro de felicidad mientas caía en la cama y abrazaba a su almohada con ahínco. Cada vez que recordaba aquel cálido beso y esas palabras no podía evitar sonreír casi como una tonta y desear con todas sus fuerzas que su deseo se volviera realidad. Se sentó de golpe y dejo de lado aquella almohada al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por la pequeña estantería que contenía sus libros.

"_Tal vez"_ pensó cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza, sino recibía la ayuda de Dios podía utilizar la magia. Se reincorporo de un salto, como si la cama le quemara, y con pasos apresurados acorto la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo. Un extraño libro de hechizos que logro comprar una semana atrás en una antigua librería; por casualidad dio con aquel lugar. Revolvió un par de estantes hasta que dio con él, grito eufórica cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos. Era un libro muy viejo y gastado además de parecer extraño pero despertó su interés y curiosidad.

Busco con ademanes apresurados algún hechizo hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba. Tal y como decía en una noche de luna nueva posesionarse dentro del Mahoujin, pronunciar las palabras para que el conjuro funcione y luego pedir el deseo. Hermione hizo cada paso al pie de la letra, deseando que Harry sea su novio.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo por la resignación, nada había pasado. Su mirada se perdió en la noche que reflejaba a simple vista la ventana de su habitación; hasta que tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando esta se abrió de improvisto. El lugar fue inundado de plumas negras.

La joven de cabello ondulado y castaño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al encontrarse a solo unos escasos pasos de aquel ser que había irrumpido en su habitación.

El hombre de alas negras, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas al igual que su extraña vestimenta también del mismo color que sus alas observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. El pelo largo y plateado se movió por una leve brisa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con arrogancia

-Soy Satán el rey de la oscuridad.- Hablo con una voz aterciopelada que provoco escalofríos a la joven bajo esa mirada inquisidora.- Hacia tiempo que no me invocaban, pero no pensé que la persona que volvería a serlo sería una niña.-

Hermione parpadeo varias veces mientras el terror la invadía, la persona que tenia frente a ella era el mismo demonio. Con pasos lentos y torpes retrocedió, al darse cuenta que el hechizo que utilizo no era otro que de magia negra. Su espalda pego con brutalidad contra la fría pared de su cuarto. Una fuerza ajena a ella la había manipulado.

La risa malvada de Satán inundo el lugar y la mente de la joven

-Tonta.- Volvió a decir entre risas.- Tendrías que saber que al salir de Mahoujin puedo matarte.-

Las palabras del demonio aun resonaban en su mente pero extrañamente todo el cuerpo lo sentía liviano, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle; ya no sabía si soportarían por mucho tiempo más su peso. No le importaba absolutamente nada, era una sensación que nunca antes logro experimentar, una sensación de vació absoluto. Era la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio.

Satán observo con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción del cuerpo de aquella humana; no era posible, solo había una forma para que pasara aquello. Se acerco rápido hasta ella y la sostuvo con una sola mano para que no cayera. Pensó en un principio arrebatarle el alma pero viendo que esto era mucho más interesante, aquella mocosa le pagaría sus servicios de otra forma.

-Eres virgen ¿No es cierto?- Murmuro aun sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento. Pero volvió a sonreír arrogante cuando la joven se reincorporo con las mejillas encendidas y se alejo rápido de él.- Cumpliré tu deseo.- Formo una bola de energía en aquellas manos con garras y luego se la lanzo a la muchacha.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella bola de energía golpeo contra su hombro derecho rasgando la tela de aquel lugar. Una estrella de seis puntas apareció en su hombro. Miro horrorizada aquella marca y con la boca desencajada ¡No podía ser posible!

-Bueno…bueno.- La saco el demonio de sus pensamientos.- El corazón de Harry será tuyo pero a cambio.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aquellas orbes rojizas no se despegaban de los asustados jades.- Me entregaras tu virginidad.-

-Pe…pero.- Balbució llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la tela de su uniforme con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño; ya pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta que nada de esto existía realmente.

-Señor.- Llamo el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de aquel ser.- Todavía es una niña para que usted…

-Créeme.- Lo interrumpió con una diabólica mirada.- Me interesa más su virginidad que su alma.

-Pero mi señor, ella ni siquiera tiene que ofrecerle. Usted mismo puede notarlo.- Movió sus alas con violencia.- Es una mocosa, tiene poco busco y además su cara es infantil.

Satán miro al pajarraco en silencio, no permitía que nadie lo contradiga pero la situación le causaba gracia. Podía notar al observarla de reojo como la humana se mordía el labio inferior por el enfado, algo que le pareció de lo más provocador.

-Vete.- Le dijo al ave de forma autoritaria antes que este tomara vuelo y se perdiera de vista en ese cielo nocturno.

Hermione sintió escalofríos, aquella mirada penetrante la dejaba sin habla, desde un comienzo esto no estaba nada bien y ahora mucho menos a merced del demonio. Volvió sobre sus talones para huir del lugar pero fue sujetada fuertemente por un brazo musculoso. Al volver a quedar cara a cara con su peor pesadilla sintió un vuelco en el estomago; aquel rostro varonil le trataba de trasmitir algo al igual que su mirar.

Intento nuevamente poder moverse pero su cuerpo no reacciona, estaba totalmente paralizada. Su cintura fue atrapada por aquellos brazos al tiempo que hundía el rostro en su cuello y lamía cada rincón de este.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos experimentando algo totalmente nuevo en ella, una sensación crecía en su interior acompañado de los juegos que Satán le proporcionaba en aquel pedazo de su piel descubierta con su boca y lengua.

Ardía…el lugar donde el dominio besaba y lamía ardía como una llama viva.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras la camisa de la joven se abrió mostrando un poco más de lo que muy pronto él probaría. La tela descendió unos centímetros por sus hombros acariciando el lugar expuesto.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a la realidad y la movilidad a su cuerpo, empujando desde el pecho a aquel ser que osaba tocarla. Rápidamente se cubrió de la mirada de victoria del rey de los infiernos. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo todavía no la abandonaban, pensó que en cualquier momento podía perder la cabeza.

-No debes tener vergüenza, al fin de cuentas mañana a la noche me lo entregaras todo.-

Se abrazo más fuerte aun y cubriéndose a más no poder para no dejar a simple vista una parte más de cuerpo. La sonrisa que le proporcionaba y aquellos ojos que parecían brillar con más júbilo la convertían en una pequeña totalmente turbada e indefensa.

-Te daré el día de mañana para que compruebes el amor de Harry.- Volvió a hablar Satán de forma ronca.- Por cierto eres una delicia.-

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor. No podía ser que ella por equivocación logro invocar al diablo y ahora a cambio de su deseo, perdería su virginidad.

Antes de que la última luz de conciencia se extinga de su mente, simplemente una cosa pensó, "_Los besos de Satán ardían y extrañamente eso le era placentero"_

Continuara

**GLOSARIO.**

Mahoujin_:__Círculo mágico que se forma alrededor de la persona cuando se invoca al demonio_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Lazos con el demonio

Los días daban paso a las noches y las noches a los días…Desde aquel extraño suceso en esta misma habitación donde ahora se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad de esa noche, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

Pero aun la atormentaba el pensar que su cuerpo inconscientemente reaccionara a algo totalmente descocido para ella misma.

_-Por cierto eres una delicia…_

¿Cómo podía pensar en una cosa así? Solamente tenía 17 años para pensar en las palabras de aquel ser proveniente del inframundo… ¡Por todos los cielos era el demonio!

Miro de soslayo la estrella de seis puntas marcada en su hombro, eso era la prueba viviente que nada había sido un sueño y que inevitablemente todo era realidad… Le había vendido su virginidad a Satán para tener el corazón de Harry.

Pero al parecer el hechizo de aquel ser no surtió efecto en el hombre de sus sueños

El día después a la visita de Satán, despertó como todos los días en aquel camisón infantil que usaba para dormir pero descubrió con horror que lo que pensó ser un mal sueño era verdad, la estrella no se había ido de su hombro ni siquiera un poco. Ese día corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, valga la redundancia, para entrar en aquella capilla y rezar; rezar todo lo contrario de lo que ella pedía desde que sus ojos vieron por primera vez a Harry.

Que Harry no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella y no permitía que Satán le robase su virginidad

Su rezo por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro cumplirse, Harry no sentía nada por ella pero tampoco sabía quién era. La había confundido con un curso anterior al suyo. Aquel mismo día donde por azares del destino logro pactar con el diablo estuvo hablando con Harry horas antes respondiendo a las preguntas de este y dejándole en claro que ella pertenecía al mismo curso que él.

Suspiro resignada cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos sola para sostenerla.

¿Cómo una persona como Harry podría fijarse en ella? Tenía el cuerpo y la cara de una niña.

Se alejo de la ventana y la cerro un poco sintiendo el peso de sus acciones y las consecuencias que traía jugar con algo totalmente descosido, jugar con magia; no importaba si esta era blanca o negra.

Ahora estaba atada a una "promesa" que de sus labios nunca escapo, tenía que pagarle a Satán por sus servicios. Su rostro sonrió un poco al pensar que aquel ángel caído no podía quitarle nada ya que su hechizo no logro salir como él planeo.

Estaba a salvo…Por lo menos por ahora.

Se movió con desgano su cabeza despejando las ideas que cruzaban por su mente, tenía que descansar esa noche muy bien, mañana comenzaba su periodo en la secundaria alta y no podía ir con unas ojeras terribles al colegio.

Cuando por fin logro que su cuerpo se relajara y se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente cuando una sensación cálida la invadió por completo…Como si una persona velara sus sueños…Sentía su cuerpo flotar entre dos mundos, como si fuera el paso entre la vida y la muerte, como si fuera entre el cielo y el infierno.

.

.

Todo el trayecto hasta la escuela se la paso pensando en las nuevas tareas que tendría que enfrentar a partir de este momento, no podía pasar por alto ninguna de ellas y menos dejarse deprimir. Solía costarle mucho reponerse luego que caía en una profunda depresión.

Cuando abrió la puerta de salón de primer año clase tres, el murmullo se hizo notorio y se quedo de piedra al notar al hombre por la cual pasada noches soñando con poder tener su amor incondicional.

Harry estaba en el mismo curso que el suyo, obviamente rodeado de chicas, de las mismas que lo seguían a todos lados y se autodenominaban su club de fans.

Harry se levanto del asiento donde reposaba tranquilo y camino hacia ella extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hermione.- Murmuro con aquella voz que podía endulzar los odios de cualquier alumna de toda la institución.

La colegiala que dificultaba el paso en la puerta de entrada pensó que había entendido mal ¿Harry? ¿Había pronunciado su nombre?

-Es un gusto. Ahora somos compañeros de clase.- Mostró su sonrisa cálida y estrechó la mano de la joven que tenia al frente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquel sutil y cordial gesto, algunas con enfado y otras con sorpresa. Harry podía ser muy amable al tratar pero nunca tuvo algún atrevimiento semejante con alguna otra alumna.

El corazón de Hermione latió con violencia, estaba tratando de apartarlo de su mente y corazón pero la verdad es que seguía sintiéndose atraída por él.

Sin decir nada más y pasando por alto las miradas que las chicas del salón le propiciaban tomo asiento en su banco, uno de los que quedaban al lado de la ventana. Últimamente y con gran facilidad solía perderse en el cielo, ya sea de día o de noche.

-Era atractivo.- Murmuro sin darse cuenta y dejando que su mente la dominara. Estaba nuevamente pensando en el demonio, en aquellos ojos rojillos tan atrayentes y a la vez siniestros, en esa sonrisa de superioridad que adornaba su rostro. En el aura de fortaleza que irradiaba su cuerpo. La energía que sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto y atraído por el de él.

Definitivamente aquel contacto intimo pero escaso, le estaba causando estragos en todo su cuerpo.

-Por desgracia interrumpió sus estudios hace dos años pero ahora decidió retomarlos.- Hablo fuerte y claro el profesor frente a la clase llamando la atención de casi todos.

Y entre ese "Casi" se encontraba Hermione que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí donde estudia su prima.- Siguió el hombre de unos 35 años.- Es dos años mayor que ustedes pero eso no implica que no puedan llevarse bien. Él es Draco Malfoy primo de Hermione Granger.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione salió de la inconsciencia y el mundo paralelo donde estaba sumergida para voltear el rostro y mirar al alumno nuevo en frente de la clase. Algunas estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos al ver entran aquel hombre al salón.

-Esperen yo no tengo ningún primo.- Casi grito al tiempo que ella también se levantaba de su asiento y miraba con los ojos desorbitados al impostor.

-¿Cómo que no?- Le replico Pansy, una de sus mejores amigas, mirándola como si estuviera totalmente loca.- Aquel que siempre nos comentabas que por asuntos familiares tuvo que dejar el colegio para ayudar a tu tía ya que esta tenía una enfermedad.

"_¿Enfermedad?"_ pensó sosteniendo la mirada de su amiga, eso no era cierto, ella no tenía ninguna tía al igual que ella tanto su madre como su padre eran hijos únicos.

Volvió a observar al joven que afirmaba ser tu primo, este camino con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones avanzando a ella sin quitarle la mirada. El rostro masculino y de rasgos pronunciados, los ojos de color grises, el cabello de color rubio platinado y desordenado, parecía suave al tacto.

Se hizo un paso para atrás cuando este llego hasta ella y se inclino sobre el pupitre, ella conocía esa sonrisa arrogante y por sobre todo el mirar penetrante de aquel hombre.

-Hola primita.- Soltó ensanchando mucho mas su sonrisa y las llamas de sus ojos ardieron en los jade.- Tanto tiempo.

"_Esa voz aterciopelada… esos ojos que cuando te miraban parecían absorberte… esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante"_ cruzo por su mente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, estaba segura de la persona que tenia frente a ella.

¡Satán se había convertido en su primo!

.

.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto pisándole los talones cuando estaban en el receso, con gran astucia pudo deshacerse de la horda de mujeres que seguían a su "primo".

Todavía todo en ella era una total confusión, su mundo daba un giro de trescientos ochenta grados y ahora de la nada cuando pensó que al fin estaba libre de Satán, a pesar de la marca, se hizo a la idea que la seguiría hasta el fin de sus días, estaba de vuelta y para colmo siendo su primo.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar esta vez impidiéndole el paso al enfrentarlo, ella tenía que alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Era por donde se lo miraba superior a ella en todo sentido.

-Quieres saber porque mi magia no surgió efecto en Harry.- Le respondió con naturalidad mientras la hacía a un lado y jugaba con el cuervo que se poso sobre su brazo.- Es más fácil si soy tu primo que un total y completo extraño.

Hermione se voltio y volvió a acercarse a él a pasos apresurados, no era que estaba muy lejos de ella pero extrañamente no podía evitar estar lejos de él.

-No importa qué tipo de magias uses el simplemente no se fijara en mi.- Lo enfrento con desafío en la voz, no permitiría que se metiera en esto, ella lo resolvería por sus propios medios.

-A pesar de ser ingenua en cuerpo y alma.- La miro mientras el pájaro remontaba vuelo.- Eres demasiado pasional e impetuosa.

La colegiala no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que en su primer encuentro con él hace un par de noches atrás. Nuevamente lo tenía cerca de ella acariciando con uno de sus pulgares el labio inferior. Ella quería salir de aquel lugar en ese mismo instante pero esos ojos al parecer no se lo iban a permitir tan fácilmente.

Acerco su rostro a ella casi rozando la nariz y le sonrió de medio lado, mostrando claras intenciones para algo que Hermione todavía no estaba preparada.

-No lo olvides.- Le susurro mientras su otro mano viajaba a trabes de las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, sin llegar a tocarla en ningún lugar que pudiera hacerla sobresaltar.- Tu virginidad me pertenece.

Tan rápido como llego se alejo de ella sin dejar que sus ojos perdieran el contacto, a pesar de que en aquella forma Satán poseía los ojos grises, le seguían siendo igual de atrayentes que los rojizos. La fuerza mística, milenaria y provocativa de él la abandono por completo dejándola con una sensación de vació.

-Ya…ya te lo dije.- Tartamudeo un poco pero lo peor ya había pasado, los rastros en su cuerpo de aquel acercamiento ya no estaban y con ello sus mejillas color carmesí también se habían esfumado.-No importa qué tipo de magia uses, él nunca se interesara en mi yo no me comparo con las otras chicas que lo rodean.

La mirada del dominio se agudizo sobre su cuerpo y algo dentro de ella convulsiono, sentía como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar. Pego casi un brinco cuando noto y vio como crecía de forma considerada su busto. Llevo con manos temblorosas a su rostro y palpo cada parte, notándolo más maduro, notando que ya no poseía el rostro de una pequeña.

Ahora tenía el cuerpo y el rostro de una mujer, lo que siempre había deseado

-Ahora si se fijara.- Hablo con voz ronca acercándose nuevamente a ella.- ¿Sabías que poseen más sensibilidad?

Aquella pregunta juguetona saliendo de los labios del mismísimo demonio fue acompañada con un movimiento que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa y desprevenida. Estaba tocando y apretando uno de sus senos

Hermione no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica la invadiera por completo y le despertara sensaciones en su cuerpo nunca antes descubiertas. Ladeo el rostro con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y cerrando los ojos dejándose perder en aquellas emociones. Sabía que estaba mal ¿Por qué eso le causaba tanto placer?

-Por…por favor.- Gimió sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que realmente pedía, si realmente quería que él se detuviera o que siguiera aquel juego sobre su cuerpo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad cuando alejo aquella mano osada de esa parte ahora totalmente más grande. Sus mejillas no debían de ser adornadas con aquel intenso rojo que trataba por todos los medios ocultar de Satán. Pero podía sentir aunque mantuviera oculto sus ojos azabaches como estaba totalmente satisfecho con su labor.

Así como la magia llego a su cuerpo… la abandono

Entreabrió los ojos un poco mas repuesta al tiempo que este le dala la espada y con tranquilos pasos se alejaba de aquel lugar. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, nuevamente era una niña

-Oye.- Le grito tratando de captar su atención pero este seguía su camino alejándose cada vez más.- ¿Por qué me las quitaste?

-Cumple tu parte del trato y podrás pedirme lo que quieras.- Respondió simplemente mirándola de re-ojo.- Y luego me darás tu alma

No se movió de su sitio por varios minutos, hasta que intento poner en claro todo lo que en pocos momentos logro pasar.

El demonio era un vil y despreciable manipulador pero ella no dejaría que él se quedara con su virginidad, el tesoro que simplemente compartiría con el ser amado.

.

.

Los vidrios a su paso crujían, se astillaban y luego estaban rompiéndose en mil pedazos esparcidos por el aire y el piso

-Señor por favor.- Pidió nuevamente el cuervo que había acompañado a su amo al hacerle esa visita a la humana que lo logro invocar luego de tantos años.

-Él es un maldito cristiano.- Levanto la voz logrando que el ave se mantenga a una distancia prudente, podía sentir como el aura de su amo aumentaba completamente por la ira. No era como Dios, totalmente comprensible y bondadoso, su amo era totalmente lo contrario.

No podía creer, él siendo el rey de los infiernos no pudo lograr que un simple e insignificante humano cediera a su hechizo por la patética razón que era cristiano. Lo había descubierto más rápido de lo que él pensó, simple estaba vestido de monaguillo limpiando la capilla de esta institución.

¿Siempre Dios se interpondría en su camino?

Rió de forma sonora causando escalofríos hasta la propia ave que lo acompañaba…Sea como sea la virginidad de Hermione seria suya. Ni Dios o sus fieles y patéticos servidores podían impedirlo.

Eso lo juraba, como que era Satán el rey de los infiernos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: En brazos del demonio

¿Por qué tenían que humillarla de esa manera? Todas ellas, las del club de fans, sabían cuál era su punto débil…Su cuerpo. Y ellas se aprovechaban de eso

Cada vez que tenía que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse para la clase de gimnasia, siempre era lo mismo; pero al parecer ellas no notaban la tristeza en sus ojos. Ellas la odiaban.

Tenían el cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que ella, eran el centro de atención de casi todo el instituto pero solo estaban disponibles para Harry. En comparación ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él.

Cuando por fin vio su sueño hecho realidad, así como Satán se lo dio se lo quito. Todo por el trato, algo que rotundamente ella se negaría a cumplir. No utilizaría los poderes del diablo, si solo pudiera entender bien porque ahora le era casi inevitable evitar sonrojarse cuando lo veía, hasta cuando pensaba en él le ocurría.

¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan penetrantes?

Recostó su espalda en el tronco de aquel gran árbol donde llevaba sentada varios minutos en un mutismo absoluto. Abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en ellas, a pesar de estar cambiada con la ropa de gimnasia, no se había presentado a la clase.

-No fuiste a la clase pequeña.- Comento la voz de un hombre mientras se acercaba a paso lento.- Pensé que eras más responsable con tus cosas.-

Hermione salió de su pequeño escudo protector y ladeo el rostro para fijar su mirada en aquel hombre.

-Satán.- Murmuro con una sorpresa absoluta, al parecer él tampoco había asistido a la clase de gimnasia.- Déjame sola.- Concluyo al fin desganada, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie y menos con aquel ser al cual ahora estaba obligada a entregarle la virginidad.

-Draco- La corrigió mientras terminaba de llegar y se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Por qué estas así?-

La joven permaneció en silencio y volteo el rostro al frente, noto el tono de voz casi preocupado, pero no le creía en lo absoluto. Él era el demonio una persona de bajos escrúpulos casas de hacer cualquier cosa con total de cumplir o satisfacer sus deseos. Podía tener tan solo 17 años, pero no se dejaría engañar.

-¿Cómo si realmente te importara?- Soltó con burla la joven después de unos momentos.

-¿Por qué crees que no?- Le retruco él de forma más que directa, la joven solo parpadeo ante aquella postura por demás decidida.

-Lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mí.- Apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas.- Ahora por favor déjame sola.

La contemplo por unos segundos, le parecía extremadamente rara aquella actitud en la humana. Él, Draco, era el rey de los infiernos y al igual que Dios tenía el poder de ver el alma de las personas. Hermione, al parecer era una persona extremadamente alegre, pero esta era totalmente lo opuesto. Extrañamente era por eso que la quería para él, quería hacerla suya, quería su alma.

Allego su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica y la obligo, a pesar de las negativas, a que volteara a verlo.

-Algún día pequeña voy a dominarte, eso dalo por seguro.-

Focalizo todos sus sentidos en aquella sonrisa tan segura de sí mismo, una seguridad que ella no poseía. Voltio a sentir arder sus mejillas y antes de darle alguna oportunidad simplemente se levanto y salió corriendo.

No podía dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara, no podía evitar sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que él estaba a su lado. Sabia cual era su esencia, él mismo le confesó haber manipulado la mente de sus amigas y compañeros para poder ser su primo.

Draco era terriblemente malévolo y haría cualquier cosa con total de cumplir sus objetivos…Con total de tenerla.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni cuanto había corrido; solo una cosa tenía en mente, poder alejarse lo más lejos posible de Satán. Lo más lejos posible de aquellos ojos profundos que la dejaban sin coordinación alguna.

Trato de sostenerse en plena caída, pero ya era tarde su cuerpo golpeó contra los peldaños.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto Harry a la enfermera con claras señales de preocupación a la vista. Encontró a Hermione desmayada y con una seria contusión en la cabeza, sin dudarlo la cargo en brazos y la trajo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería.

-Tiene un esguince en el pie izquierdo y un golpe en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes que no es nada serio.- Respondió a la vez que se alejaba de su paciente.- Esta muchachita tuvo mucha suerte, podría haber sido peor.-

-¿Se repondrá?- Volvió a preguntar mientras observaba el rostro algo pálido de Hermione desde donde se encontraba.

-Como ya te dije no es nada grave, puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo de ella hasta que despierte.-

-Está bien, vendré después.-

El joven de ojos verdes salió luego de decir aquello, dejando a la enfermera terminar de limpiar la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza su última paciente.

-Disculpe soy el primo de Granger.- Hablo Draco cuando termino de entrar en la enfermería.- Me dijeron que tuvo un accidente.-

-Si se cayó por las escaleras, pero no te preocupes ella se encuentra bien.- Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.- Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella hasta que despierte, yo tengo que atender a otro alumno.-

-Me hare cargo descuide.- Respondió al tiempo que sonreía logrando que la propia enfermera se sonroje. Aquello solo causo que se sintiera más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Se acerco a la humana con paso lento sin apartar su vista un solo momento de aquel rostro tan infantil pero que últimamente lo traía loco. Siempre jugó con el alma de cualquier humano pero aquella chiquilla le hacía despertar sentimientos diferentes y contradictorios. Ni siquiera cuando era un ángel de Dios logro experimentar lo que ella ahora le trasmitía. Desea hacerla suya de todas las formar posibles, mancillar el alma y el cuerpo impoluto de esta, hacerle descubrir el mayor placer del mundo… Pero había algo más, algo que aun no podía dilucidar.

Tomo la pequeña banqueta que tenía cerca y la arrimo hasta al lado de la cama donde Hermione yacía, se sentó a su lado. Apoyo su palma sobre la frente de la humana, tenía un poco de fiebre, pero no era nada grave. Sin que la enfermera se diera cuanta utilizo su poder para curar la herida y la fiebre de Hermione. No pudo evitarlo pero sonrió con ¿Ternura?

- Harry.- Murmuro la joven entre sueños al sentir como una mano cálida se entrelazaba con la suya brindándole un calor revitalizante a todo su cuerpo.

-Shhhh, aquí estoy, solo descansa.-

Quería mover su cuerpo, pero nada respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba. Lo escuchaba a la lejanía, aquella ternura en su voz parecía arrullarla por completo. Se relajo y dejo de luchar por despertarse, lo único que importaba es que Harry estaba a su lado, ese calor reconfortante no podía ser de otra persona. Si no podía tenerlo mientras estaba despierta por lo menos quería que no se apartara de su lado en estos momentos.

-Lamento la tardanza pero….-

Harry se paró en seco cuando se fijo en la persona que se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Hermione, no era otro que su primo.

-Creo que la dejo en buenas manos.- Comento con algo de desdén el supuesto primo de la joven mientras se levanta de aquella banqueta.- Gracias por traerle las cosas.-

Tanto el gris contra verde se enfrentaron por unos segundos, como midiendo la fuerza del otro. Draco le arrebato de las manos la mochila de su "primita" a Harry antes de perderse por aquella puerta. Lo detestaba por la simple razón de que era cristiano, pero pronto haría que le declarara su amor a Hermione e inevitablemente ella seria de él, no dejaría que se la arrebate.

.

.

.

-No…no es necesario, en lo absoluto.- Soltó una totalmente turbada Hermione al encontrarse en brazos de Harry. Tal y como ella descubrió cuando despertó en la enfermería se dio cuenta que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado fue Harry y él amablemente por el esguince que tenia gracias a la caída se había ofrecido en llevarla a su casa.

Poco a poco sin ayuda del poder de Satán estaba teniendo un acercamiento con Harry, sino podía tener su corazón por lo menos quería ser su amiga…La amiga de Harry.

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunto Harry sacando totalmente a Hermione de sus pensamientos, se encontraban en el principio de los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

-Sí, gracias por traerme pero deja que yo….-

No pudo continuar por que el chico de sus sueños ya estaba subiendo escalón por escalón con ella aun en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por aquella forma de tratarla, siempre había soñada con algún tipo de acercamiento, desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora no podía creerlo a pesar de estar despierta. Era con la persona que ella quería estar, él era el dueño de su corazón. Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa y solo de re-ojo se atrevió a observarlo.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Hermione cuando ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su hogar, se había quedado fascinada con la fuerza de Harry, en todo el trayecto que la subió cargando nunca se había quejado en lo absoluto.-

-Nada que agradecer.- Le sonrió con ternura.- Espero que hagas reposo y te recuperes pronto, si hoy descansas bien ya creo que podrás caminar mañana sin problemas.- Hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo y se marcho.

La muchacha pensó tocar el cielo con las manos, Dios de alguna o otra forma la estaba ayudando para que su deseo se volviera realidad. Estaba totalmente decidido, ella no necesitaba la ayuda de Draco y esperaba que pronto se diera por vencido.

-¡Prima!-

Grito una voz a sus espaldas logrando que esta se girara del susto junto en el momento que un niño de más o menos 6 años llegaba hasta ella saltándole de alegría encima y por consecuencia cayendo ambos al piso.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe prima.- Siguió hablando el niño mientras la abraza con fuerza y escondía la cabeza en su pecho.- Mi hermano me trata mal ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Levanto el rostro y la miro con ojos totalmente vidriosos.

Hermione pestaño varias veces tratando de navegar entre las memorias que su mente guardaba para saber si conocía a ese adorable niño. ¿Cómo alguien se podía atrever a tratarlo mal? Si era pura ternura…Esos ojos color avellana la compraban por completo.

-Veo que ya encontraste a tu adorada prima del alma.- Interrumpió Draco mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y observaba a ambas personas tiradas en el suelo, el más chico sobra la más grande.

-Espera no me digas que esto….-

-Te presento a tu primo Dobby.- La interrumpió nuevamente Satán logrando que el pequeño que tenia sobre su regazo ensanchara su sonrisa.-

No, no y no…Ahora de la nada tenía una familia numerosa ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Hermione grito y abrazo al sorprendido niño de ojos avellana y cabello rubio solo que mucho más oscuro que Sasuke.

-Eres una ternura.- Lo apretó mas contra si mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Gracias Draco siempre quite tener un hermano o un primo más chico.

Satán permaneció en silencio observando aquella sonrisa tan sincera y fresca, Hermione realmente era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba esperando que le dijera algo hiriente pero había pasado totalmente lo contrario.-

-Por cierto.- Se cruzo de brazos mirándola de re-ojo.- Dobby es el cuervo de la primera noche.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho evitando emitir una carcajada cuando la humana alejo como si fuera algo totalmente contaminante al pequeño. El chocolate y el avellana se miraron detenidamente. Al fin de cuentas la humana volvió a sonreír y abrazar con más ahínco a su pequeño "primo".-

-No me importa es hermoso igual.- Lo reto clavando su mirada en la suya, pero rápidamente se sintió tan pequeña ante él, ese rubio lograba penetrarla por completo, era como si supiera con solo clavar su mirar en la suya lo que estaba pensando.

-Señor.- Llamo Dobby cuando por sin salió de los brazos de Hermione y ahora estaba de pie.- ¿También jugó con los recuerdos de la madre de Hermione?

-Draco.- Corrigió este de mala manera.- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo y si al fin y al cabo ahora somos sus sobrinos.

-¿Jugaste con los recuerdos de mi madre?- Grito una la castaña aun desde el piso, logrando que el pequeño de un salto hacia atrás al ver como cambiaba rápidamente de humor.

Draco no se inmuto por el grito y la cara de enfado de aquella mujer, solo se agacho a su lado y quito con sumo cuidado el zapato y el calcetín del pie lastimado, tal y como hizo en aquella enfermería, al tacto de sus dedos con la piel expuesta, el esguince se curó.

Hermione se sonrojo a más no poder cuando las yemas de los dedos de Draco la tocaban de aquella forma delicada. Una cosquilla recorrió todo su cuerpo junto con la calidez que comenzaba a sentir en aquella zona donde la había tocado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquello?

La tomo de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto, el cuerpo de Hermione choco contra el suyo, la joven cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo sea nuevamente invadido por aquellas cosquillas. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia notando la cercanía de ambos, notando como la mirada gris de Draco brillaba aquella tarde. Una parte de ella quería permanecer así, bajo esa mirada penetrante e inquisidora, sostenida por esos brazos fuertes. Notó la sonrisa casi lasciva en aquel rostro varonil, pero no le importo. Quería estar, aunque sabía que estaba mal, en los brazos de Draco, en los brazos del propio demonio.

-Qué bueno que no se estén peleando.-

La voz de una mujer madura trajo de vuelta a la realidad a ambos jóvenes. Hermione rápidamente se separo de él como si no hubiera pasado nada, tratando de esconder aun sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Draco por favor ¿Podrías ayudarme?.- Pidió la madre de Hermione a su adorable sobrino, ya que venía cargada con las bolsas del mercado.- Y tu Hermione ayúdame a preparar la comida.-

La aludida solo asintió, entrando con la cabeza gacha, no estaba bien que ella sintiera aquellas cosas por ese ser. Tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible o no sabría lo que él pidiera hacerle.

.

.

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua para ver si de esa manera podía aclarar sus ideas. Dobby le había dicho segundos atrás que todas las mujeres que pactaban con el diablo solían olvidarse de sus deseos al caer en los brazos de él. La sensualidad y el misticismo era lo que las hacía perder la razón, pero ella se negaba a ser una de esas tantas mujeres. No dejaría que la utilizara como objeto para cumplir sus deseos…Antes que eso muerta.

Con las fuerzas renovadas salió de aquella bañadera cubriéndose con una toalla de color verde manzana su cuerpo.

-Pero…-Grito cuando la puerta se abrió dando acceso libre a que Draco entrara. La toalla resbalo un poco por su cuerpo majado y este rápidamente la abrazo apretándola contra él.- Aléjate.-

-¿Estás segura? Podría verte desnuda.- Susurro en el oido de la joven al tiempo que bajaba con una de sus manos por la espalda descubierta de esta. Hermione se tenso completamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a sentir aquellas cosquillas donde él acariciaba.

Cuando iba a volver a gritarle se encontraba nuevamente cubierta por la toalla y Draco a una distancia prudente de esta ¿Acaso la habría cubierto?

-Vístete rápido podrías enfermarte.- Dijo al tiempo que volvía a salir por el puerta.

Hermione cayó de rodillas sin apartar los ojos de esa puerta de manera, era un verdadero degenerado, si él no hubiera entrado la toalla no habría resbalado por su cuerpo ni mucho menos hubiera tenido que tenerlo así de cerca acariciando su piel mojada.

Tal y como la primera noche… su piel ardía, pero no dejaría que jugara con ella…El demonio era totalmente depravado.

Continuara.

Espero que les guste… aunque ya muchos conocen la historia pienso agregarle uno o dos capítulos propios.

Tratare de actualizar una vez al día o cada dos días…Chau ;)


End file.
